second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
Sondrithan League
"Liberty and Equality forever." Sondrithan anthem The Sondrithan league is a interstellar republic spin ward of ortus They're one of the founding member's states of the Galactic Entente. Politics Sondrithan government is structured around a federal system, with every world maintaining its own congress, with limited powers. It comprises of the Federal Executive Branch headed by a President, Congress which votes on all matters concerning state made up of senators from Sondrithan worlds, and the Federal Court in charge of maintaining the Sondrithan liberty code. Unlike a lot species that require oxygen to breath. The Sondrithan's rely on ammonia to breathe, as their home world of Nira Aztan has a ammonia based atmosphere. History Sondrithan history always has been marked with revolutions, and dictator after dictator. No more the people of Nira Aztan had enough, and about 139 years before reaching the stars. They overthrew their last dictator and proclaimed a republic with liberty and democracy for all Sondrithans. For the next century all improved on Nira Aztan. Quality of life, jobs, stability were all brought under new reforms by the league. Around the early 23 century the Sondrithans took their first steps out of their home system. However as they kept expanding west, and north they encountered the Thadrakos Families who weren't pleased on the Sodrithans being potential rivals for expansion. Though a decade later all would change as around the 2210', they encountered the Alir Commune to north. Peaceful friendly and democratic relations with the Alir sky rocked so quickly to the point were just less than ten years after first contact, both nations banded together to protect themselves from the Yannari and Thadrakos by forming the Galactic Entente in 2228. For the next few decades the Sondrithans position in the Entente and the galactic stage increased participating in the Yaanari-Alir war defending their Alir allies. The Shalani-Zracon war along with the Thadrakos-Entente war 10 years later rapidly boosted the Sondrithan military and it economy. Their stance with their allies remains strong as they fight alongside them in the Yaanari-Entente war. Miltary The Sondrithans boast the largest fleet in the Entente alongside the Alir, their military is made up of. * Sondrithan Navy mostly comprises of the Horizon corps, which acts as their capital fleet. * Sondrithan Army/Militia which is in charge of planetary offense and defense. * Sondrithan Federal Police in charge of enforcing the law, and serving as a military police force. Economy The Sondrithan league boasts the second largest economy in the Entente behind the Alir Commune. The Sondrithan produce and export a wide variety of goods such as Shipbuilding, Weapons, industrial goods, and electronics. Import all come from the Alir Commune and the Commonwealth mostly in Agriculture, Energy, Weapons, and Raw Resources. Society Sondrithan society is fairly Egalitarian and Xenophillic in nature. Due to that the Sondrithans incorporate a lot of other species cultures into their own, like Ammonia diving, Music Concerts with the Alir and even art from the Thadrakos. Category:Galactic Entente